celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Upheaval
'''Celestial Upheaval '''is the unofficial title given to the newest board-wide storyline, marked by paranormal superstorms that are cropping up all around the multiverse. Due to the sheer size and destructive force of these storms, the worlds affected by them are barely able to save their own people, and have been forced to issue a call for help. Even the larger factions are spread too thin to handle the storms alone. As the multiverse has only begun to wrestle with these storms, there is no clear indication yet where they came from, and what they will do. Preceded by: Clone Arc Proceeded by: Valor Lost The Event Anamolus storms began to dot the various worlds of the multiverse not long after Harken's defeat in Traverse Town at the end of the Clone Arc. Although they seemed seemed harmless enough at first, it soon became clear that they were not only much larger and more destructive than the norm, but they were also taking on unique properties drawn from the world on which they raged. In a matter of days, these storms became world-threatening problems, and became so widespread that some theorized a destabilization of the multiverse itself was occurring. In the months that followed, these theories were proven to be well founded. The worlds began moving from their positions, spreading from their clusters. Some, such as Ivalice, drifted especially far, away from the defences provided by their factions. First Wave Operation: Stormbringer (Coruscant ) Coruscant's defense systems were brought down by a series of vicious storms, and rebels seized the opportunity to besiege its central command complex. Although they loathed bringing in outside help, the X recruited Variphyla, Larxene, Lancer, and Albedo Piazzolla to help stop the rebellion. They were immediately ambushed by Jedi and an AT-PT. Devil Storm (Mobius) A hurricane of massive proportions threatened Tropical Resort, with Chaos energy swirling within cutting off communications. Fortunately, Aile , Hilbert, Priam, and Parsee Mizuhashi happened to be around to help. Quickly the storm proved itself to be even more complicated than a simple hurricane, as bolts of Chaos energy were flung about. While Aile and Hilbert began to discuss plans, Priam went back out into the storm, and was beconed into the Tropical Resort Central Authority and Reserve Project Headquarters by Joline, a Mobian Chameleon, with the others arriving soon after. Making things even more troublesome were that the Wisps were caught in the storm; however, the Chameleon believed that if enough Wisps could be rescued, they could counteract the storm. Throughout the talk, Parsee displayed a strong distaste towards Aile and Hilbert The Chameleon gave each a bracelet that could project a field to protect the wisps, pointing the team towards the five places where Wisp activity had been detected. The team first headed to Sweet Mountain, but were intercepted by a robot en route. A Storm of Darkness (Twilight Town) Yen Sid requested help, after storms taking on traces of the dark energy present in the land began, fearing what might happen if it escalated. While he would have liked to get a keyblade wielder to help, all three of them he knew were busy, although it seemed only Irelia, Naoto Shirogane, Sita Vilosa, and Robin were around to help. Yen Sid, of course, believed someone was taking advantage of this for their own ends. Thankfully, the militias had already evacuated almost all the townspeople. After walking through a portal made by Yen Sid, the team headed north to look for a high point to get a vantage. Spacecrash (Pirate's Scar) Massive gravatational anomalies threatened to tear the scar apart, causing the Phoenixes to request help in disipating it. Responding to the call were Zero, Protoman, and Pascal, with Shepard acting as mission control. The atmosphere in the shuttle was cold, due to Zero's hatred of humans and Pascal invading Protoman's personal space. Still, there were no hostilities between those there, as they landed on a large ship they planned to plant the first device in. Second Wave At this point, the worlds began to jump around, some even ending up in different clusters. More emergencies sprung up, of course. Dark Designs (Station Square) The recent shifts didn't threaten to cause direct damage; however, Prof.Pickle discovered that Dark Gaia was trying to return. While he'd have liked to get Tails and Shadow to stop them, they were unavalilable; instead, Raven, Aliasse, Imca, and Frank West were recruited to help. Imca had her suspicions about Aliasse, distrusting her due to her Imperial birth, and that she believed she might be a Valkyria. The team quickly ran into some of Dark Gaia's minions. One of them managed to hold Imca still, allowing the lesser minions to attack her. The darcsen was freed, however, by the efforts of the other fighters. Things improved when it turned out that the minions of Dark Gaia could be stunned by light, something which Aliasse found hillariously pathetic Spacial Sundering (Pokémon World) Palkia, infuriated with how worlds were being shifted, attempted to move the Pokemon World back to its usual position; however, its efforts threatened to tear the world apart, causing Flint to recruit outsiders to calm it down. Serena, Vigilus Mordino, Mima, and Princess Mikotsu arrived, and were briefed by Flint. The effects were already noticable, as one of the problems mentioned by flint was that a Gyrados had been seen flying through a town. Flint warned the team that it was likely they would get split up; however, he still advised them to stay together, since they'd likely move in 'lumps', due to imprecision. Soon after entering Mt.Coronet, the team encountered a Boldore; however, it chose not to fight them, fleeing instead. The cave itself seemed to be slightly distorted in some areas in general. Mustard of Doom (Mushroom World/Demon's Ascent) Fawful was attempting to claim the Beanstar in order to restore the Kingdom to its former self, albiet so he could rule it himself. The Lords of Midnight, caught off guard, chose to call in reinforcements. Dante, the Excitebike Racer, Ellie, and Marietta answered the call. While the demons had luck fighting off some of Fawful's minions, Midbus and Fawful proper were difficult to work against. They were particularly briefed on the Mechawfuls, which were near a valley, forming a blockade.At the canyon entrance, they found the aforementioned blockade. The TV World (Ingresso) Mysterious broadcasts had been seen throughout the world since the shift started, and fog occassionally covers parts of the world, causing residents to disappear and be shown in these broadcasts. Unique from the other plots, this one was divided into Multiple subquests, each to rescue a particular individual trapped. Eternal Night Sita Vilosa disappeared after a mission, despite the fact that the payment for the job had been made. Naoto Shirogane quickly saw the simularities between the incidents in Ingresso and the ones in her homeworld. After having a Mobian Gecko tune the TV to the frequency, she stepped through. Naoto found herself in a vaguely Italian town. While it was empty, there were signs that it had once had people there. The Midnight Channel Vent had disappeared, and then reappeared on TV throughout the city. Fortunately for him, Optimus Prime, Inspector Lewton, and Kamen Rider Fourze appeared to aid him. Man Introduction to a Broken Mind While Pyrrha Alexandra was investigating the mysterious disappearences, she herself fell victim to the same fate. Worried for her safety, Lunasa moved down. Not wanting to directly involve the Celestial Guardians or attract would-be bounty hunters, Lunasa posted an anonymous request for help. Irelia, Kotone Shiomi, and Kamen Rider Fourze arrived to help. Strike The Earth! (Hylia/Death Mountain) The shifting worlds made Death Mountain very volatile, making it likely to erupt. Ganondorf dispatched a team to investigate, consisting of Avarosa, Valeera Sanguinar, and Joswin. Result *Unknown as of yet. See also *N/A External links *Announcement Thread *Sign-Up Thread *Phase Two Events *Phase Two Signups Category:Board-Wide Storyline Category:Storyline